Shattered Eyes
by SnowLilyAngel
Summary: Ayami Yukimaru is new to Ouran, her father moved for business reason but she agreed for something else. Her family complained about it. Her father was confused on why she accepted it so easily. She comes in on her first day and attracts the attention of a lot of students but one in particular notices her. Her heart has been shatter do you think he can fix it? HoneyxOC possible Mori
1. New Transfer from America

**Good Evening well it's 4AM here so it's more of a good night but people usually only use that before they want to go to bed so… I didn't say it. **

**Well this is my new story I'm working sorry to all the people that are waiting for the others to be updated I also realized that I have made a lot of grammar mistakes in my other stories so gomen for that I will try to fix those as soon as I have time for them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own my Original characters which is Ayami, Ayami's family and the other people I want to put into it. **

**Intro to the story: Ayami Yukimaru is new to Ouran, her father moved for business reason but she agreed for something else. Her family complained about it time after time. Her father was confused on how she accepted it so easily. She comes in on her first day and attracts the attention of a lot of students but one in particular notices her. Her heart has been shatter do you think he can fix it? HoneyxOCxMori**

**I hope you like it. Remember to leave a review to let me know what you think. Any type is appreciated. I really hope you like it. X3**

* * *

"talking"

'_**thoughts'**_

_**flashbacks**_

* * *

**Honey's POV**

In the beginning of class I sit there and talk excitedly to Takashi about my last match with Chika-chan which of course I won. But I'm overjoyed that I got to see my brother. "So Takashi I won by pinning his sleeve to the floor of the dojo with a shuriken," I explained to him right before I saw the teacher walk into the room.

I see a girl in the frame of the door so I leaned over a little more to get a better look at her because I've never seen her before and I wonder if this is the transfer student everyone has been talking about.

She was just an inch or two taller than me which surprises me and I look more and see she's clutching something in her arms to her chest.

Nakashima-sensei starts off by saying "good morning class. I hope your mornings have all been well. We have a transfer student from America who has just been in Japan for a short period of time but she is fluent in Japanese so you don't have to worry. Miss if you would please come over here to introduce yourself.

The girl walks forward from the door slowly and I see that she not wearing our schools uniform the yellow dress is nowhere in sight on her body.

I take her lovely appearance in she has long lavender hair in a braid on her right shoulder. She has pale since and it is obvious she is of Asian heritage even though she not full. She's not like all the other girls she's not super skinny and has curves which makes me smile because you can tell that she's healthy. She is clutching a stuffed tiger to her chest.

The girl is wearing a white shirt with black wording on it written in English saying "save the tr-" and that's all you can see of it cause she has on a black and green plaid skirt and black tights with brown boots and a dark green knitted hat on her head.

I smile thinking she's kawaii.

She kept her head down the so I couldn't see what her eyes looked like sadly.

She hugs the tiger tighter to her chest "umm… my name is Ayami Yukimaru… wait I mean Yu-kimaru Ayami."

Nakashima-sensei asks "do you mind if the class asks you a few questions Yukimaru-sama?"

She shakes her head.

Then hands fly up in the air and Nakashima-sensei picks one of the many hands in the air Kikumaru-san's "Kikumaru-sama you can go ask first."

Kikumaru-san grins "Where in America do you come from? New York? San Francisco?"

"Ano, I-I am from Seattle, Washington," she says still looking down. I raise my hand.

"Next question Haninozuka-sama," Nakashima-sensei says.

"I see that you have a stuffed animal, he or she have a name? Do you want to have a tea party with me and Usa-chan?" I ask bouncing in my seat.

She looks up from the ground with a shy smile her eyes barely open.

"T-this is Lu-Luka-chan, I got him when I was 8 from my papa. And who's Usa-chan?"

I smiled and hold up my bunny. She looks down at Luka-chan and then nods.

"Umm…sure, we can have a tea party if you and Usa-chan want to Luka-chan want to," she says looking at me with that shy smile, I feel my heart starts to beat a little faster.

"Just two more questions, Akira-sama," Nakashima-sensei says wanting to move on soon seeing that these question are taking up class time.

"Why did you come to Japan? What does your family do?" Akira-san asks, I roll my eyes at the typical rich kid question.

"W-we moved because, the Yu-yukimaru construction company was branching out to Japan, and we also are opening up a few m-music shops here in Japan as well," she said looking down again.

Nakashima-sensei says "okay one more question and then we have to get to Japanese Literature lesson. Minami-sama last question."

I look around and see all the boys with their hands up either pout or scowl because they weren't picked.

Minami asks, "what are you hobbies?"

Ayami thinks for a moment, "I e-enjoy music a lot, playing the pi-piano, spending time with my little br-brother, and w-writing, also I like ba-baking."

* * *

"Thank you, Yukimaru-sama for introducing yourself, if you would go and sit in the empty seat by the window," Nakashima-sensei motions.

I watch her walk to her desk, while she fiddles with her backpack before sitting down and she takes out a notebook and pencils.

Class starts but I keep glancing over to look at her, she keeps her head down taking notes or writing something. I'm not sure exactly but it looks like she's listening to the lecture. She does the same thing throughout the lectures. I see a few other of my classmates staring at her as well.

It's almost lunch and I think _**'maybe I should invite her to lunch I really want to get to know her. And Usa-chan would like to get to know Luka-chan. I hope we can be friends she seems kind of shy I wonder if she likes cakey I mean she did say she baked maybe we can eat cakey together or ice cream. Hmm… the class was very interested in her I hope they don't scare her too much on her first day.'**_

Our English sensei Kaidou-sensei dismisses us for class.

I gather up my things asking Takashi if we should invite her to lunch. He nods as he saw that I wanted to. We walk over to see her desk is crowded with our classmates asking question after question drowning her in them. She keeps her head down unsure of what to do when they wouldn't stop.

"Yukimaru-san, what's your favorite color?"

"Is that hair color natural?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Aren't you a little too old for a stuffed animal?"

We try to make it through, Takashi coughs a little, our classmates look up and part like the red sea when they see it him except for Kikumaru-san and Akira-san.

I walk up to her and clear my throat, Akira-san looks up and scowls in distaste. I feel gaze at him. I smile cutely at him wondering however, _**'wow why is he scowling I just want to talk to her.'**_ I really don't want Akira around her, he's a player and I really care for her, wait no I just met her.

Kikumaru-san moves then I take his place. She glances in my direction and see Usa-chan then looks up at me.

Unsure of how to ask now that I'm finally in front of her. I look at her and smile.

I finally get a good look at her eyes for the first time and my eyes widen a bit seeing the most exotic pair of eyes, they were…

* * *

**Ayami's POV **

I hear questions fire from every direction until they finally come to a halt. I don't know how to answer them and I feel anxiety from being crowd. I'm confused on why they all stop then I see the doll that the blonde haired boy who asked me about Luka-chan. My eyes widen a bit when I look up at the boy and I smile a bit.

He stares at me a bit then I tilt my head and a taller by touches him on the shoulder he finally breaks out of his daydream.

He broke into a grin, "Hi Aya-chan, I was wondering if you and Luka-chan would like to have lunch with me, Usa-chan and Takashi?"

I think for a bit seeing if I could manage to get out of it since I have a hard time interacting with since that.

But then he gave me puppy dog eyes that surpassed Kazuma's so I just nodded without even noticing that I did.

His smile got larger as I agreed. Haninozuka-san, I think was his name was then grabs my arm lightly but firm and pulled me out of the room.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it so far! I have another chapter that should be up soon. Hopefully later this week if my computer doesn't rebel on me. **

**That's why I haven't got to update the others that and I haven't had my laptop in months and I had work overloaded onto me. **

**PLEASE REVIEW it makes me update the chapters' fasters. Throw some ideas around to me if you want. **

**Let me know if there is any grammar issues and such. I'm tired so I didn't edit it and I have more written down but I'm too tired to type so maybe tomorrow! I noticed this one is short it the next chappie will be longer.  
**


	2. Flashbacks and Roses

**Hi guys I hope you like the story so far. I probably don't have many review yet because I actually forgot to make a new story and just loaded it on the doc manager…gomen. **

**But be sure to review. I know my first chapter wasn't the longest but I hope you like this chapter? Of it.**

**Now on with the story I know A/N are a bit boring.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belong to Bisco Hatori. I do however own my Original Characters such as Ayami, Renji, Kazuma, Luka, her papa and Daisuke. **

**I have a review! YAY!**

**Jazzy-Booey: I'm glad you like it! Make sure to follow it if you want to read more! So you can get updates on it.**

* * *

"talking"

'_**thoughts'**_

_flashbacks_

* * *

_Previously on Shattered Eyes:_

_Ayami's POV_

_Haninozuka-san stares at me a bit then I tilt my head and a taller by touches him on the shoulder he finally breaks out of his daydream. _

_He broke into a grin, "Hi Aya-chan, I was wondering if you and Luka-chan would like to have lunch with me, Usa-chan and Takashi?"_

_I think for a bit seeing if I could manage to get out of it since I have a hard time interacting with since that._

_But then he gave me puppy dog eyes that surpassed Kazuma's so I just nodded without even noticing that I did. _

_His smile got larger as I agreed. Haninozuka-san then grabs my arm lightly but firm grip and pulled me out of the room._

* * *

**Ayami's POV**

I grab Luka-chan and my backpack with my bento Daisuke made me

My heart starts to throb in terror when I notice that I'm alone with two boys, but then it goes back to normal when I look and see that they don't want to hurt me or anything. At least yet…

Haninozuka-san still hasn't let go of my arm, I flinch when I see his hand wrapped around my arm.

I breathe in thinking this wasn't the best thing to agree to _**'I finally got out of one bad situation what if these guys put me through the same thing.'**_I freeze in the middle of the hall

_**~Flashback~**_

_He grabs my arm and pushes me to the ground I can't get up he has got me pinned. My heart beat is going crazy. The only thing I can think of is to get out of whatever he was going to do. _

_I've noticed lately that he has been acting weird. I knew he wasn't just going to let me go. I feel myself freeze. 'Why is he doing this so me? He's family he's not supposed to hurt me. I need to get him Onii-chan. I should scream for him.'_

_When I open my mouth to scream for help he covers it with his rough calloused hands._

_My legs try to kick him off he pins my hips down with his I struggle for freedom but then he replaces his hand with his mouth I struggle more he bit my bottom lip hard. I try to push him off with my now free hand but as I do he grabs it and pins it above me again. _

_I gasp in pain as soon as I do he uses the opportunity to push his tongue in my mouth, I feel my gag reflex act just thinking about him kissing me but know that he is in my mouth I throw up a little. _

_As soon as I do he removes his mouth and slaps me across my cheek. _

_He whispers in my ear, "you know Ayami I always wondered how this would feel me and you. You know I love you baby girl but, now that you've gotten a boyfriend you don't pay any attention to your dear old Uncle Renji anymore. You little whore probably fucking around with Dylan. You're nothing but a whore like your mother. You know I'm going to do to you what I did her. I bet you even are having a little fun with Daisuke and Kazu you seem to like it with me enough." _

_He pulls my shirt up and I feel cool air on my stomach, I try to scream again._

_I try to push him off again, he finally removes himself when we hear footsteps approach. _

_He leans down to me, "let's keep this a secret between us baby doll. Not that anyone would believe you anyways.'_

_I see him walk out of the room. My body is shaking as I'm finally free. But even though I am free I feel like I'm not completely. _

_**~End of flashback~**_

* * *

**Honey's POV**

I grip Ayami's arm as I pull her quickly out of the room. A few seconds after we are finally out of the room I feel Ayami freeze up. I look over to her to smile at her but I see the look in her eyes again.

Her eyes are a darker green but there are flecks of gold in them and I see that she look like she's in a trance.

The flecks in her emerald orbs are moving around a bit. I see her breathing gets faster.

I'm at a loss of what to do. I slowly let go of her arm. I just leave her there for a few minutes I look up at Takashi, asking him with my eyes what to do.

He gently picks her up in his arms. He says "let's take her somewhere where she won't be bothered."

I nod my head, and we walk to the rose maze heading to the gazebo. We pass some of our fellow students and they look at us curiously.

We keep walking and a few minutes before we get out of the building she starts to shake in Takashi's arms.

I see tears going down her face.

She looks around seeing as she was higher than she usually was then she looked up and saw Takashi and she starts to squirm in his arms.

He tightens his grip. She said "ex-excuse me sir… co-co-could you please put me down pl-please?"

Takashi then goes into the garden and places her down on the bench. I hand her Luka-chan which she dropped along with her bag when she went into the trance earlier.

She hugs Luka-chan tightly clutching him to her chest as she breaths in and out slowly. I smile picking Usa-chan up and have her kiss Ayami's cheek. She snaps out of her terror that she was in when she gets the kiss.

Ayami looks up at me and gives us a shy smile and giggles a little bit. _**'Kawaii' **_I think looking at her smile and she put Luka-chan up to my face and make him give me a kiss.

I see her looking around at her surroundings and I see her face brighten up a bit when she sees the roses.

"Aya-chan do you like flowers? Aren't they pretty Aya-chan?" I say with a gentle smile trying not to scare her. I have a feeling that she scares easily.

"Ano, I love flowers Haninozuka-san. These rose are beautiful," Aya-chan says smiling.

"They seem happy because they're care for getting enough sunlight and water every day, whoever manages this garden is very attentive," she says.

I tilt my head confused, _**'what does she mean they're happy?'**_

Takashi smiles at what she says seeing the meaning I'm missing. I pout feeling left out.

Going over to one of the roses and she bends down inhaling the scent and looking at it closely.

"You really like flowers huh Aya-chan what is your favorite? Roses? Daisies" I ask happily hoping I can get to know her better.

"Umm… my favorite would have to be Irises, I love the coloring, but I love almost all flowers. Back at my of old house in Seattle I had a garden with all sorts of flowers. We also had strawberry plants and some vegetables, and we had a few apple trees in it as well. It was so beautiful I really miss it," she says. I see her blush I think she's embarrassed about talking so much to strangers.

I smile and ask "Aya-chan, Aya-chan I hope we can be friends, do you want to be friends you can call me Honey and him Mori if you want I know our names are a mouthful. What about Usa-chan can her and Luka-chan be friends? Can we all be?"

She smiles and nods her head.

"You should come with us to our club after school, do you think you can?" I ask.

She thinks and says "I will have to call my Onii-chan and ask him also I need to pick up my little brother Kazuma after school. Let me call Daisuke to make sure."

Then she realized she doesn't have her bag and starts to freak out a bit a giggle at her cuteness. I hold up her bag, "is this what you're looking for?"

I see her nod and thank me for her bag before taking it from me and goes through it and takes out a yellow iPhone, she types in a passcode and touches the screen more.

Aya-chan then puts it up to her ear, and she talks "Ne, Onii-chan is it okay if I go to one of my classmates clubs after I pick up Kazuma from school."

She pauses and then continues, "I can still pick him up Onii-chan you don't have to go through all the effort."

Pausing once more, "okay if you insist but I'm making dinner tonight to thank you for my bento. Yeah I love you to Onii-chan. Have fun with Kazuma after school. Have Daichi pick me up at…"

She looks at me for the time, I smile and say "4:30"

"At 4:30 please. Thank you Onii-chan, yeah I miss you too, okay I got to go I haven't eaten yet and lunch is almost over. Yeah thanks Onii-chan bye."

Putting her phone back into her bag she looks at us and said "Onii-chan said that it's okay for me to go and he's going to pick up Kazuma."

She takes out her bento and we take out our and eat.

We talk a little bit about the weather and the tea party.

"When do you think we should have the tea party with Usa-chan and Luka-chan?" I ask.

She fiddles with one of Luka-chan's arms before answering, "Ano, it's up to you Honey-san. I'm free this weekend besides babysitting Kazuma when papa is out."

"This weekend will be good I have training at the dojo in the morning on Sunday but we can do it around noon if you want. Is it okay if Takashi come too? He loves tea parties to ne, Takashi?"

Takashi says "ah."

"That will be fine Mori-san is welcome to join us as well of course so my house? Kazumi would want to join us as well," Ayami asks.

I grin excitedly wanting to meet her brother, "yes yes that will work out great Aya-chan."

Then the bell for the lunch warning rings, we finish our bentos and pack up our stuff.

As we head back to class I ask "ne, Aya-chan can we trade and I take care of Luka-chan and you take care of Usa-chan so that we can get to know them better before our tea party on Sunday. We can trade back tomorrow."

She looks down at Luka-chan asking with her eyes if he's okay and then nods.

She hands me Luka-chan and I hand her Usa-chan.

"Luka-chan make sure you're good for Honey-san, or else I'm going to give you a talking to after school," she said looking at Luka-chan firmly and looked up at me with a shy smile.

"Please take good care of him, he can be a little naughty sometimes, give him a good squeeze if he is," she said.

I smile as she talks to him like I do to Usa-chan, "you too Usa-chan be good to Aya-chan, we are all going to be good friends."

I see the people around us eyes widen as they see Usa-chan in Ayami's arms even Takashi's eyes widen slightly seeing me lending her Usa-chan for a long amount of time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. **

**I hope to update it later this week. Make sure you follow/favorite/review the more enjoyment and readers I have the more it gets my mind flowing with ideas for my stories. **

**I really like to write and Honey-sempai is such a joy to write**


	3. Host Club Meets Ayami

**Hi again! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I had it updated fast like I told you it would be! **

**I hope you continue to enjoy the story I know the flashback came fast and you probably weren't expecting it at all but I always try to do the unexpected! **

**Continue to review! Every review counts. The more follows/favorites/review you give can save the life of this story. So please make sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original characters.**

**Let me know if I have any errors in this story.**

**Thanks for the Review!**

**AHoboNamedDruggy: I think a shy OC for Honey is perfect he needs someone to protect like Mori does for him. And I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"talking"

'_song'_

'_**thoughts'**_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

_Previously on Shattered Eyes:_

_**Honey's POV**_

_As we head back to class I ask "ne, Aya-chan can we trade and I take care of Luka-chan and you take care of Usa-chan so that we can get to know them better before our tea party on Sunday. We can trade back tomorrow."_

_She looks down at Luka-chan asking with her eyes if he's okay and then nods._

_She hands me Luka-chan and I hand her Usa-chan._

_"Luka-chan make sure you're good for Honey-san, or else I'm going to give you a talking to after school," she said looking at Luka-chan firmly and looked up at me with a shy smile._

_"Please take good care of him, he can be a little naughty sometimes, give him a good squeeze if he is," she said._

_I smile as she talks to him like I do to Usa-chan, "you too Usa-chan be good to Aya-chan, were all going to be good friends."_

_I see the people around us eyes widen as they see Usa-chan in Ayami's arms even Takashi's eyes widen slightly seeing me lending her Usa-chan for a long amount of time._

* * *

**Ayami's POV**

I hug Usa-chan, as we walk into the classroom keeping my eyes on the floor. Not noticing the curious stares I was getting from my classmates I go to my desk.

I pull out my notebook out of my bag, and flipping past all of my drawings and stories to a blank page.

Our sensei for this class, English, walked in. I figured I didn't really need to take notes for a language I'm fluent in.

I start writing a song that came to me,

_Shattered Eyes_

'_Flashbacks, a broken memory _

_I don't want to remember thee_

_Heart break my soul shakes just thinking of you and me_

_A story telling how you shattered me _

_My eyes shattered with a touch_

_One kiss broke my trust _

_Your love started as family_

_My love ended with your obsession over me_

_Fantasy you had with me_

_Your mind disgusted me_

_Hands slithered around my body_

_Touches tortured me _

_Handcuffed by your arms_

_Fire burned with your hungry stare_

_Words imprisoned me _

_No one saw what you did_

_No one cares that my trust has broke_

_No one knows what I think_

_I'm not able to be fixed _

_A puzzle with missing pieces_

_I remember the days I wasn't scared_

_I miss the days were my eyes weren't shattered.'_

I look up and noticed that English is over.

'_**How long was I writing for..? I guess I got too caught up with my thoughts. The memories of those days I just wish I could forget. I shouldn't be such a pathetic fool, I shouldn't trust anyone.'**_

I see the teacher telling us to have a good day, and see my new classmates are packing up.

I start to pack up my notebook and pencils arranging them in my bag so there not all cluttered and bent up. I glance up for a few seconds and see Honey and Mori coming over.

I finish up and get up with my stuff and Usa-chan quickly.

"Aya-chan you ready to go to the host club with us?" he asks me. _**'Host club.. isn't that like a club of male escorts…' **_my eyes go big. _**'Honey can't be in a club like that can he? I mean not that he's not handsome but he's so innocent looking.. Wait handsome, no I can't think that I can't think of boys right now. I'm not even over what happened last time. But, Honey doesn't seem like that type of guy. Maybe I misunderstood what he said.'**_

I feel my thoughts fight and my brain ache, I look up seeing Honey and Mori looking at me waiting. I walk up to them.

"L-lets go," I say and we all start walking from the classroom down a stair case.

As we walk Honey talks about all the stuff will do once we get there.

"You'll sit with me and Takashi, and will have cakey, you like cakey right?" he asks me.

I smile, "yes I love cake I don't have it too much I usually make cookies and brownies for my younger brother because those are his favorite. And I'd love to sit with you."

'_**At least I won't have to sit with someone I don't know, it's really hard to talk to people I don't know,' **_I think I got an anxiety disorder because I have trust issue.

I don't know how I can talk to Honey so well. I guess it might because, he and I are alike. I mean we are both small, like cute things (at least I assume he does cause of Usa-chan), and we like sweets. He's so nice, and sweet so it's easy to talk to him, maybe I can have a friend here.

We end up in front of a door I look up at the sign… _**'hmm.. third music room they play music? Or maybe there club just holds there meetings here.'**_

They open the door and we see five other boys who are sitting on the couch.

A blonde boy rushes up to them. "Honey-sempai your rather late today, why's that?" the boy says.

"We had to wait for Aya-chan to get her stuff gathered," he said referring to me.

I look down at Usa-chan who I'm hugging to my chest.

"Aya-chan?" the blonde boy says, then he looks behind Honey and looks at me.

"I'm sorry little princess I didn't see you there, I don't know how I could miss such a beautiful princess. Welcome to the Host Club I am the Host Club's King Suoh Tamaki. It's a pleasure meeting a princess as beautiful angel such as you," the blonde now known as Tamaki says grabbing my hand with his and kissing the back of it.

"Ano, it's nice to meet you Suoh-san. I am Yukimaru Ayami the transfer student from America," I say looking up for a moment to get a better look at his face, a light blush dusts my face as I see how handsome he is with such unique violet eyes.

"Please, my American princess Ayami give me the honor of hearing my noble name from your sweet lips," Tamaki tilts my head up and looks in my eyes.

I freak out as soon as he touches me, I fall onto the floor dropping Usa-chan and my bag wrapping my arms around my knees as I shiver violently.

* * *

**Honey's POV**

As we walk into the host club, Tamaki comes up to asking us why we are so late.

"We head to wait for Aya-chan to get her stuff gathered," I explained.

"Aya-chan?" Tamaki asks it's then when he looks around me.

"I'm sorry little princess," he says to her. "I didn't see you there, I don't know how I could miss such a beautiful princess. Welcome to the Host Club I am the Host Club's King Suoh Tamaki. It's a pleasure meeting a princess as beautiful angel such as you," he continues grabbing her hand kissing the back of it.

I feel annoyance rush though my body, my eyebrows furl together in confusion. _**'Why do I suddenly feel angry at Tama-chan?' **_

I didn't even notice what happened next until I see Ayami on the floor shaking.

Tamaki started freaking out, everyone looked at a loss of what to do.

I get down on my knees to look at her face, I gasped at what I saw.

Her face had a mix of fear and sadness her eyes were closed tightly. Not knowing what to do I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "It's okay Ayami. No one's going to hurt you I won't let anyone. I'll protect you."

Feeling her body calm down, I rub circles on the small of her back.

I look at her face I see tears and then she opened her eyes. She realized the position she was in and blushed bright red.

Wiping the tears off her face, I smile at her, not my cutesy smile but a gentle one.

Still blushing she gets up seeing the rest of the club, and then bows, "I'm sorry you had to see a disgraceful side of me."

Haruhi walks up to her "it's no problem Yukimaru-san. I hope Tamaki didn't scare you too much. I understand how it was freaking out when he did that to me."

Tamaki goes into his emo corner and grows mushrooms.

Ayami smiles shyly, "thank you… umm… could I get your names?"

Suddenly Tamaki comes out of his corner, "my dear I'm sorry I was so intoxicated with your beauty due to my drunken state I had forgotten to introduce you to the rest of my dear friends. This my dear is the host club I am the King as I have already introduced myself. I will let them introduce themselves."

Kyoya comes closer, "Miss. Yukimaru, I am Kyoya Ootori as they would stay in your country. I am son of Yoshiro Ootori head of Ootori group your fathers' company is building our new hospital. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad your father decided to bring a branch of his company to Japan. The best construction company out there."

Ayami bows to Kyoya, "I hope that the hospital is to your liking it's one of the first projects father has worked on since we have moved here."

Then I see both Hikaru and Kaoru each take one here hands and kiss them in synchronization, "our names are Hitachiin Hikaru" one twin says.

"And Hitachiin Kaoru," the other says.

"And we are the Hitachiin twins, the little devil type," they say together.

"We would be happy if you'd sit with us at our table little kitten," one of them says. Her blush returns to her face at the last words.

I cough trying to turn the attention to me as they look at me I say, "Aya-chan is sitting with me today we were going to have cakey. Aren't we Aya?"

She looks at me and smiles in thanks, "yeah I promised Honey-san I would sit with him, sorry Hitachiin-tachi."

"Daijobu, Ayami-chan, but do try us out sometime while you're here," the twin on her right says, giving her a smirk.

"I bet we can have all kinds of fun," the other says, giving her a smirk identical to his brothers.

Leaving an uncomfortable Ayami they let go of her, and Haruhi comes over.

"Excuse them Yukimaru-san they're harmless so don't worry about them, I am Fujioka Haruhi, the so called natural one," Haruhi says, and tilts her head.

"Ano, Fujioka-san can I ask you something?" Aya-chan said.

Haruhi nodded, and Ayami goes and whispers something in Haruhi's ear.

* * *

**Ayami's POV**

The feminine brunette boy… named Fujioka introduced himself, I'm kind of confused on his gender.

So I ask, "Ano, Fujioka-san, can I ask you something?"

He…nodded and I go up to him… just in case it wasn't true.

"Ano, I was just wondering if you were a girl. I'll keep a secret if you are. I'm sorry if this isn't true but are you?" I whisper in his…ear.

The brunette nodded and said aloud "yes I am a girl. I'm surprised you noticed. Not many people do."

The boys in the room eyes go wide.

"What are you taking about Haruhi? You're the manliest boy I've ever met," one of the twin said.

"Yeah, here show her your training," the other twin says, holding a wooden block.

I then punch the block and all that's left of it is splinters.

"If you think that is going to change my opinion of her being a girl, you're sadly mistaken girls can be just as strong as boys," I say as I look up seeing the boys gawking at me.

I blush lightly, and hug Usa-chan to my chest as they do.

"Sugoi, Aya-chan where did you learn to do that?" Honey asked.

I then hug Usa-chan tighter, "ano… I have been learning Tae Kwando and Karate recently so I will be able to protect myself if I need to in the future."

"If you don't mind me asking Yukimaru-san why would you need to protect yourself?" Fujioka asks.

"Ano Fujioka-san, being an Heiress, some people want to hurt you or kidnap you for ransom and I just felt safer if I could be able to protect myself," I explained, and I see the rest of them nod understanding where I was coming from. At least they thought they did.

"You can call me Haruhi, Yukimaru-san since you know that I am a girl and Fujioka-san isn't even something my otou-san would let you call him," Haruhi says.

I smile, "you can call me Aya if you want Haruhi-kun."

I wink after the kun because, I don't want to start calling her chan if she's pretending to be a boy.

"You don't have to add a formality to Ayami your from America, so your probably not used to it I doubt the rest of them would mind if you called them by their names anyways," Haruhi says.

I nodded accepting.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat Haruhi but, the doors will open soon and we need to greet the rest of our guests," Kyoya says.

"Gomen, Kyoya I will get out of everyone's way," I say looking at the floor again heading towards the door not even understanding how I made it in the middle of the room.

Kyoya then steps in front of me, "Miss. Ayami you can take a seat on Honey-sempai couch until he will be with you. You did promise to stay with him and have some cake."

He then leads me to a couch with a coffee table with a teapot, teacups and an assortment of cakes.

"Arigato Kyoya," I said as I sat down on the couch.

I observe the host as they sit on the couch and a group of girls come in, the host all say in sync "Welcome!"

Then I see Honey skipping over to me with Luka-chan in his arms where he has been for most of the day and I smiled hugging Usa-chan to my chest.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that! **

**I will hopefully update soon! **

**Make sure to review/favorite/follow! **

**I love when people read my stories there like a piece of art I just love to show off my masterpieces!**

**Love, SnowLilyAngel!**


End file.
